Folding chairs have features of being portable and foldable, thus being convenient to move and space saving. A folding chair made of thickened steel tubes and an oxford cloth is widely used in home, outdoors and leisure places. In this type of folding chairs, a spray treatment is performed on the surface of the steel tubes, thus the steel tubes are rustproof and aesthetic; and a technological mechanical treatment is performed on critical stressed portions, thus the load bearing capacity of the chair is greatly enhanced. The specification of the oxford cloth mainly includes 600 D and 800 D, and most of folding beds have a structure of double-layer cloth, which improves the service life and comfort of the seat surface. Folding and linking portions are linked by galvanized rivets and original plastic members, and designs, such as a meshed cup bag, an operation panel, a storage bag, a footrest, a sun visor, and armrests, are additionally provided according to characteristics of different products. In most conventional folding chairs with armrests, two ends of a fabric, such as oxford cloth, are directly fixed on rod members of the folding chair, to allow the fabric, such as the oxford cloth, supported by the rod members to function as the armrests. The fabric such as the oxford cloth is soft, thus, when the elbows are placed thereon, the fabric will cave in. Also, the soft fabric have different tightness at different parts occasionally, thus, the two armrests may have different heights, which adversely affects using experience.